


Upgrade

by Nyvz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyvz/pseuds/Nyvz
Summary: Crack fic of a man and a set of headphones with a secret.
Relationships: SaintDmac/Corsair





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Gank. <3 You're evil and amazing.

The day had begun as any other would. A bit of a downcast one, as Saint had found that his latest set of headphones had sadly run through its lifetime and given themselves to the world beyond, requiring a trip to the store to find a new set or risk a day without being able to stream. A short trip and a disgruntled employee conversation later, Saint would return home and open the box, finding his new treasure shiny and ready to be plugged in. As he began the set up, a voice whispering in his ear would make him jump.

“Microphone active.”

His heart stopped for a moment, not expecting such a...human voice to activate. While the AI sound clips had gotten better in quality, this was...beyond that. It was almost as though the woman speaking were standing behind him, her lips whispering it just beside his ear. It was a bit unnerving to say the least and did not ease up, even as his focus was taken from the voice in his head to the game before him. 

The day continued forward as normal, small issues with the stream ending it prematurely, but even out of game, she continued to speak. Leaving it behind, it even spoke to those still listening, moderating its own power to prevent losing energy when it was not in direct use, as well as telling those listening when it was muted. Both Saint and the stream would grow familiar and fond of the voice, eventually becoming a second hand at his side and taking on the title of “she”, though a name had not been given as of yet. 

Long into the night, near about the darkest parts of the morning, Saint would finally find his eyes blurring and his body ache for the warmth of his bed, the activity of the day having finally worn him out enough to sleep well. He heard the familiar sound of her shutting herself down in his ear and couldn't help cracking a small smile, unconsciously speaking back.

“Night, girl. Good job.” He spoke out, turning his back to the computer, not seeing the soft pink glow that radiated from the sides of the earphones, just out of his gaze....

\-----

His dreams took a hard shift suddenly. Originally walking through a forest and finding peace, hands began to reach out from what seemed like nowhere, pulling him into a half-lit and humid room and traveling the whole of his form. Weight on his legs, fingers ascending to his waist, pulling away at the waistline of his sleepwear and revealing him, engulfed in an almost electrifying warmth. His back arched at the sudden pleasure, fingers gripping the darkness below him, two glowing red eyes staring back from the blackness...

Saint's eyes shot open, the pleasure not departing as he gazed up to the familiar cracks in his ceiling. There was something, someone in his room. A body atop him and a mouth taking him in slowly, cool fingers at his hip bones and tracing the muscle curves in the side of this thighs. His own hands were clawing into the sides of his mattress for dear life. No one had been over. No one was meant to be over. The way the light cracked in through the curtains, he knew the angle from nights that he'd been unable to sleep. It had to be somewhere around 4 am. Who...?

The warmth slid down his length, lips touching the bottom and his hands reached forward on instinct with a growl, expecting to find soft hair to tangle in and grip to encourage it down. When they found cool ridges and...metal, he couldn't keep back his own nerves and curiousity anymore, lifting his head to see his bedmate.

Saint could hardly believe his eyes, the two glowing eyes staring back at him with his cock buried in her throat. A cybernetic woman, the design of her chassis similar to...it couldn't be. Her markings and shape...the headset?

When she realized he was looking to her, her mouth moved upwards to disconnect for a moment, bringing a finger to her lips and speaking. 

“You may wish to mute yourself, as to not disturb others.”

It was her. The voice was unmistakeable and sent shivers through him, the woman wasting no time in taking him back in her throat, gaining another growl and a hip thrust from Saint. Her tongue had begun to wrap about him, her advanced body able to do things no human could even dare. Even with her artificial outer shell, the inside of her mouth was just as slick and wet as he could have dreamed, possibly more. 

It was too good just to lay still below her, beginning to rock upwards and press her skull further between his thighs. She didn't seem as though she was uncomfortable. If anything, her eyes and markings seemed to glow brighter as he thrust up to fuck her face, panting as she almost seemed to flutter her throat, creating waves of tightness about him. It was intoxicating and after many evenings left to his own, such a beautiful sensation was more than welcomed.

“I think...this feature may not...come standard...” He chuckled a bit, his movements quickening and able to hear wetness on each deep entry, fluid dripping from her mouth and down her chin. Her glowing eyes were half lidded. She'd made little noise the whole time but the way she looked to him...her only focus and goal was his pleasure. To his statement, she nodded, reaching up and fondling his sac in encouragement for his goal, gaining a shudder and his eyes rolling back. Fully awake and near ready to burst, his hips slammed up, hard enough that it would choke out a normal human woman and bring her to the brink of unconsciousness. For her, her eye sensors rolled back, almost disappearing in the pleasure of servitude and sending pulses of it through her entire body, the lines on her glowing bright red and flickering, leaving patterns of light about the room.

“You better have...a self cleaning feature...” He warned, close to his peak. She gave a muffled response against his cock, her cool fingers gripping at his hips and trying to keep as much of him in her mouth as possible. Taking it as a yes, Saint would let himself fall over the edge, gasping in much needed relief as his cock burst down her throat, flooding it with his come. Her lips sealed, a soft hum in her throat as her muscles clung down and almost vibrated around him, making Saint grit his teeth as she seemed to devour every drop from his body, a second orgasm following from the stimulation. She did not waste a drop, licking him clean before freeing him from her wet oriface.

The pleasure slowly began to fade into relaxation, the bed calling him back into its embrace. Saint's eyes closed, his grip on her head releasing. Her eyes slowly faded from a bright red into soft pink, replacing the blankets over him. His mouth opened to say something, finding it die on his lips as sleep would overtake him, her words echoing into his dreams.  
“Goodnight, Master.”


End file.
